


October 30th: Grinding

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Grinding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 30th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Kinktober [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504415
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	October 30th: Grinding

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

“Sonofabitch! Bird brain!”

Bucky curses to Sam; breath hot against the shell of your ear. Similarly warm is the hulking frame of the man filling the small and now locked hydra storage locker. 

“Gonna get Nat to pick this lock. Back in a bit.” 

Bucky’s forehead falls against your shoulder and mumbles something about murder. 

“Guess we’re gonna have to get cozy, James,” you chide and grind your backside against his hips. 

“Doll, don’t…”

“Why? Afraid you’ll pop a stiffy like you’re sixteen again?”

Silence. 

“James!”

“All I’ll say is don’t start what you can’t finish, sweetheart.”


End file.
